run away
by littlebabydoll
Summary: when it all gets too much for rose she runs to russia but when she bumps into a old enemy a deal is made.   a year later while staying with the belikovas dimitri brings her back to the academy with killer consequences better then summary please read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own VA The wonderful Richelle Mead does.**

Summary after blood promise rose ran away and titania never got murdered her and Adrian broke up because she was leaving and she left before anyone could find out about her going other then Adrian she went back to baia to live with the belikova family and she has a ring that blocks lissa from her head. she is currently working for nathen as a hitman for him

I walked home through the crowds slipping every once and a while slipping slightly my feet where still not used to the icy streets of Russia. I smiled as paul came running towards me

"Roza Roza your back" he cried I knelt down just as he dived into my arms Karolina laughed from the door way baby Zoya in her arms

"you joining us for dinner rose?" she asked I picked up Paul balancing him on my hip his small arms wrapped round my neck instantly.

"will I get in trouble if I don't" I laugh back at her in this year I had become really close with every Belikov well every belikov but one I pushed the thought of dimitri out of my mind.

"come on in" Karolina snapped me out of the thoughts I smiled as I walked in with pauley everyone smilled at me it was the normal typical evening I had gotten used to the belikovs treated me like family and had even let me stay with them till I could get my own apartment.

We were eating dinner peacefully as normal till the phone rang. Paul jumped up to get it speaking in Russian so fast I didn't understand I had learnt Russian and could understand and answer someone but if they spoke really fast I struggled. When paul didn't pass it onto one of the adults I asked him who it was it was probably someone selling something a paul had been known to have conversations with randoms.

"who is it" I asked standing up to see him over the counter.

"hold on Dimka rose is talking to me" Paul looked at me expectantly I looked at the others identical looks of shock and horror was pasted on their faces

"oh dear"olena said I had made them keep the fact I was staying here a secret from anyone at court

"okay" paul snapped us all out of our trance as he pushed the button on the phones base dimitris voice came out of the speacker

"hello mama are you there whats paul talking about?" he asked pain welled up in my chest as I heard his all to familiar voice.

"im here" olena said

"is paul right is rose there?" he didn't even say how are you

I shock my head but it was too late

"yeah shes here" my mouth gaped open like a guppy

"rose" dimitri asked

"yeah I replied hoarsely my voice quite and timid I sounded scared I realized

"im coming to get you" was all he said then the phone hung up

**should i continue it will get better tell me if i should **


	2. Chapter 2

I ran out the door and down the street, the cold air stung my face. I came to a skidding stop just in front of my door. I searched my pockets for my keys I kicked the door open with my foot I could not be bothered to open it properly. Stepping inside I slammed the door shut with a sigh leaning against it.

"Something bothering you" a cold voice said from the darkness.

"What are you doing here" I replied this was not the person I wanted to deal with right now

He stepped into the light his blonde hair reflecting the light, pale features glowing. Nathan

"I have a job for you," he said coldly leaning forward he gripped my arm pulling me to him.

I gasped I still wasn't used to his sudden movements he chuckled at my reaction and nuzzled his head into my neck

"Mmmmmm"he sniffed at me I knew he wouldn't bite me not when he wanted me to go hunting but I remained perfectly still anyway. "His name is James he wont be too much of a fighter but he has a few friends that would try and protect him" he gave one more sniff at my neck and left leaving me standing there cold and alone.

Two weeks later

I walked towards the club Nathan had told me to meet him at. My legs and arms stung from the cold, the tiny corset top crushed my ribs and pushed my boobs up practically under my chin and the small breezy skirt that only just covered the necessities .all of my outfit was black my hair in ringlets so short it looked like a bob, my eyes lined with black eyeliner, lips a blood red pout. I flicked through the photos I had to show him all of them were of dead strigoi. They were the victims of my job I killed them for Nathan.

"Hello Roza" that voice the voice that made my heart stop. I turned to see those never ending brown eyes I loved.

"Im not going with you" was all I could manage to say, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't go with him.

"then im sorry" was all he said before I passed out

I woke it a chair in a room that was oh so familiar it was headmistress Kirova's office my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Around the room was a person I knew as well Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Kirova, Dimitri even Christian was there. This must be a dream, they all looked at me weirdly as if I was going to attack them at any minute .Lissas eyes were red and puffy she must have been crying.

"Oh rose," she cried diving on me crushing me in a hug I patted her back awkwardly I was not quite sure what to do. Christian must have sensed my awkwardness or he thought she was in danger as he put a hand on Lissas shoulder and pulled her back.

"What happened to you?" Kirova asked

Instead of answering her, I scanned the room until I came to the person I was looking for he stood hunched in the corner silent but eyes full of concern.

"Zachem vy privezli menya syuda?" I asked (why did you bring me here)

He seemed shocked at my use of Russian but quickly recovered

"Eto vash dom" he said plainly (its your home)

The others seemed confused Dimitri opened his mouth to explain it to them when my phone rang I pulled it out of my pocket.

"hello" I asked I knew how it was

"Where are you?" was all Nathan asked his voice hard and cold

"st Vlads" I sneered

"put me on to him" Nathans tone scared me

"What?" I asked he knew if Dimitri found out it was him I would never leave here

"I said put me on to me, let me talk to him I have a message to tell him" I sighed but pulled the phone away from my ear I reached my hand out in his direction.

"He wants to speak to you" was all I said .Dimitri hesitantly took the phone from my hand and held it to his ear. Instantly a frown appeared on his face it slowly changed into a look of pure hatred and anger. He snapped the shut and looked at me his face angry but his eyes seemed to be sad and disappointed

"Why?" he asked


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a review from someone and wanted to answer they're questions so blondebby76 this should clear things up for you no rose is not a blood whore there is a reason she is dressed like that and I want to remind you its been two years and rose has changed quite a bit which will be explained later and the Russian is from Google translate and written phonetically**. **Belikova is his mum and sisters last name Belikov is Dimitris I don't know why it's like that but that just how it was written. **

**Please review though I want to know what you think and also this is my first fan fic **

"**whats going on?" Lisa asked her voice full of concern.**

"**rose is in connection with a strigoi" dimitri growled his glaring eyes never leaving mine ,before I would of looked away but Nathan had taught me better "stare them down" he had told me.I heard everyone gasp.**

"**you know him as well though" I said coldly I would of felt bad about rubbing the fact he used to a strigoi in his face before.**

"**when I was a strigoi rose" he yelled "why would you keep in contact with him hell why would you even be in contact with him" **

**This caused me to look away I just couldn't stand the pain and hurt in his eyes but what effected me most was the judgment in his eyes.**

"**because I have to, he looks after me" I mumbled to my lap. I could feel his eyes burning holes into my back " I owe him" I looked up at dimitri again pleading for him to understand with my eyes **

"**you owe him what" Adrian asked moving in to kneel in front of me **

**I swallowed "my life , my humanity its him that keeps me a dhampire hes been looking after me for the last 2 years except for the Belikovas they took me in till I got my own apartment" I looked at them all and when they didn't stop me I continued "after I left I went to Moscow the first week I got in a fight with 3 strigoi Nathan killed them for me and took me to his house after he trained me I accepted to work for him and that's what ive been doing ever since" I looked at dimitri "im not his blood whore and that is how I have connections with him happy" I sneered the room fell deathly silent. Kirova cleared her throat "dimitri why don't you take rose to her room" dimitri looked less then happy to do as she requested but stood up and walked beside me as we left out the door.**

**I went to go left but he gripped my arm pulling me back I gasped he had grabbed me where Nathan did and there where bruises covering my arm I had managed to hide with foundation.**

**Panic shot through his eyes and before I could say anything he pulled he into a hug his arms sliding round my waist.**

"**oh roza what has he done to you?" he asked .**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt at home in his arms , i felt safe I snuggled up into his chest his steady heartbeat calmed me.

I felt his lips press onto my forehead.

"may I ask you say something?" he murmured into my hair

"anything" I said his aftershave was intoxicating in a good way

"why didn't you say goodbye to me" I could hear the pain

"what?" I leaned back in his arms so I could see his face

"everyone else got a goodbye except me" I instantly knew what he was talking about I had said goodbye to everyone in theyre own way before I left but no one realized I was saying goodbye till I had gone I hadn't said goodbye to dimitri.

"it was too hard" I tried to explain

"of course because saying goodbye to 5 peoples too much goodbye , goodbye ,goodbye ,goodbye ,goo… my god its physically impossible" he yelled at me

I broke out of him embrace and marched off I needed to go somewhere , anywhere away from him.

After walking for five minutes I had realized two things one this place hadn't changed a bit and two I was at dimitris door. Without knocking I threw open the door slamming it shut behind me so loudly that it probably could have been heard all over the campus.

"you wanna know why I didnt say goodbye" I yelled at him ,he was sitting in a armchair reading a western novel which he slowly put down as he looked up at me "because it was too hard , it was too hard if I had said goodbye to you I wouldn't of left ," tears formed in my eyes "why do you care anyway you didn't want me dimitri" the tears spilled down my cheeks I stood there sobbing in the middle of dimitris room. He walked over to me slowly like I was some deer he could spook . He dragged me towards the chair he had just been sitting on and pulled me onto his lap. H wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"shhhhh" he soothed me over and over gently stroking my arm and hair. "its okay"

We sat like that for ages saying nothing just enjoying each others presence


End file.
